Ghost King's Journey
by Thehumblereader2772
Summary: The harsh reality of being betrayed is way worse than you think it would be. Most would think you would be sad or angry,but that comes later.This is my story of betrayal. My name is Nico Di Anglo.


The harsh reality of being betrayed is way worse than you think it would be. Most would think you would be sad or angry,but that comes later.

First, is the suprize of it so much you want to puke. Then the depression thinking if you had done this or that he would still be there. Yeah, then you see it again as if mocking you. That is when reality hits you so hard its as if you were hit by a thousand angry gods.

For me it happened when the bastered came in to my life. Just when I found a home. This is my story of betrayal. My name is Nico Di Anglo.

The coach horn blew signaling lunch. Will was fussing over me to get me to eat something basically shoving everything down my throat. The horn for battel sounded about here.

I got up and shadowtraveled over there. I stumbled upon getting out of the shadow. I drew my sword as I surveyed the areathere were three draconi and a huge cyclops with a kid in the middel.

I charged the cyclops and slashed above its knee, as it fell I crashed my hilt into its fat neck barely did anything. The draconi had noticed me. I dropped to the ground as an arrow flew by nipping my ear. I stabbed the monster through the neck it burst into a shower of golden dust.

The cyclops got up and charged me whith its club raised. I stabbed down ward above the knee cap and pulled. I'll spare you the gory details it was utterly disgusting. I got the desired effect as the monster fell I slashed through it's stomach it burst in to dust.

I shot towards the other draconi slashing through its wooden shield, like a warm knife through butter. It honstly looked shoked into horror if I kicked a puppy in front of it. If it had human emotions of corse. After the shield dropped. I cleaved it in half. That was the end of that one.

That was when the jackass decided to do something he swung his sword at the draconi cutting off one of its trunks. It had a club that it flung at me when I turned around it hit me in the forehead giving me the wonders of a concussion. As I fell I threw my dagger in my boot at it. The dagger scraped its throat just enough to kill it.

Will ran towards medonned in full combat gear asking "Are you all right Nico"

I responded gloriously with a groan. He checked my head,and gave me ambrosia the food of the gods if you didn't know. He went all I am your doctor on me.

"Check on the kid you adorable idiot."

He went over to the kid in a rush after that. He only had a gash on his forearm and a few scratches but other than that he was fine.

Clarrise came running with a spear and chicken asking the kid who looked about my age. "What is your name kid"

"Slade higgins." He said it in a bored kind of voice like he wasn't just in a battel. "The guy you sent out here sucks at his job. He did nothing to save. Me I had to do all the work my self" Said the brat.

"Hey you jackass I did everything." He completely ignored me as did everyone as the symbol of Zeus was floating over his head he fell over screaming bloody murder.

Chiron got over there saying "he is a child of Zeus. All hail Slade Higgins."

As we bowed he got this look on his face like 'holy shit I could rule this place.' He started his scheme by saying. "This idiot did nothing to help me when the monsters came after me. He just sat there watching me."

Some of the hades haters agreed with him. Though none of them were my friends so I didn't care, but it still ticked me off. So, I said "this jackass is lying it was the opposite." No one believed me but a handful of people.

The first of my friends to go was Lue Ellen a child of hectate. Who helped me with my nightmares. Giving me some kind of potion. Slade got her mad by destroying her collection of ingredients. He then, blamed me and she belived him because he was a child of Zeus.

The second was Leo when I was helping him on a project that was installing a stealth device on Phestus. Anyway he had to do a few tests on the device that was designed from my ability to hide in the shadows. As he went to do the tests Slade came in and asked if he could help.

I replied in kind saying "sure could you pass me a 9/16th."

"Yeah where is it?" As he asked I pointed towards a big red box. He gave me the wrench as I got the bolts off of the dragon Festus grabbed the piece of celestial bronze. Leo came in with the S.T.

"Hey can I put it in I feel like I'm doing nothing here." We let him put it in. When I put the bolts back in I asked Sladeto make sure the bolts were tight.

We were out side as he was going to test it. It went well for a while,then the panel fell off it was chaotic. Leo had to auto shut down Festus to get him to stop attacking the oother campers.

After that almost the entire camp was against. Me so I told Will that I was going to the under world for a bit.

When I got there Hades had me go on a mission. It would take about two months to complete. the mission was finding a escaped soul which usually takes a few day,but he wanted to train me after I got back.

TIME SKIP

When I got back to camp I had figured out how to use the shadows to store stuff and use less energy on all my powers.

I was walking through camp looking for Will when I ran into Slade "Hey do you know where Will is?"

He responded with."Yeah follow me." As we walked he started talking all about what had happened while I was gone. Of which Percy had gone to look for me. I realized I should have left a note then.

"I probably should have left a note then. He back yet."

"No he said he would you check with his mother or something. He left two days ago." We walked up to the infirmary. as we walked in Slade ran up to Will and scared him. As he jumped up he turned toward him and kissed him. The suprize of it was over whelping like I don't know. It was like nothing I felt before. As the kiss got deeper I did what I did best I ran away from the problem. Before Will even noticed me. I shadow traveled away,but as I was traveling a portal appeared in front of me sucking me in.

That is a wrap now I can two ways with this I want your ideas eather teen titans or chaos


End file.
